Conventional in-vehicle instruments presenting visual outputs to a user are capable of running a variety of applications such as audio/visual software, navigation software, and rear-view monitor software. A technology that controls the visual outputs from a plurality of applications is disclosed, for example, in Patent Literature 1.
When an output request is generated from a plurality of applications, the technology in Patent Literature 1 adjusts the output to be generated as described below. The technology prepares a table that defines how to handle the visual output of each application, that is, defines what to output, where to output, and how to output. When an output request is generated from a plurality of applications, the technology distributes a visual output resource based on the table to adjust the output to be generated.